This Weight on Our Backs
by ebonywingsandeyesofjade
Summary: After Anna Erus' heart is broken by a Winchester, her relatives take it upon themselves to claim war against them. But, while their families froth at each other, the town takes sides, and a teenage pregnancy is discovered, the media unearths information concerning Castiel and Jimmy's past. In the midst of this chaos, Castiel looks for peace, and finds it with one Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

So this AU just popped into my head, and I Love IT LIBE HO MY GOD I LOVE ITHSO MIKUJCH. Sorry.

And, yes, the Chapters are named after songs that may or may not be songs covered by Glee.

Also, no, I don't own Supernatural, any of these songs, or Glee. Just sayin'.

Castiel Emmanuel Erus in Chapter One Part I- Somebody to Love

Castiel had decided that their local Frozen Yogurt establishment was the tenth circle of Hell, and nothing you could possibly argue against this particular opinion would sway him.

He worked there, after all. Your argument beyond that point was irrevocably invalid.

He saw things, he _knew_.

For example: who in their right mind would ever willingly mix chocolate sprinkle toppings, with the rainbow kind that would otherwise be devoid of that flavor?

It was madness; Castiel wasn't even sure how he'd managed to make it this far without up and quitting.

His only bout of sanity in the long, grueling hours that was his part-time job was his break; which he spent with his ADHD, caffeine-addict of a brother across the street.

His name was Gabriel, and he manned the counter of a comic book store. In his world, it was paradise. In Castiel's world-view, he'd dubbed it the mere, _third_ circle of Hell, and with the man's world-view in mind it was probably the closest thing to a compliment he'd ever physically get out toward any kind of place other than his room.

Gabriel had been beyond proud when Castiel had approved of it in this way.

Castiel had simply retreated back within himself, and had continued with his detached skewering of the already holey receipts on their designated, silver poker.

This was where we find Castiel now, however this time rested leisurely upon the counter jutting from the wall behind the _front _counter on which people normally purchased their merchandise. The back one, where Castiel sat, was usually assigned to coffee cups, energy drink cans, and other discarded items.

"Gabriel. I have counted fifteen coffees and five cans. Please, tell me you have not drunk all this in one day." Castiel asked as he checked the time on the phone in his lap. His hands, and the device, rested comfortingly in the gap created naturally by the bends of his legs where they were twisted together Indian-style.

Gabriel looked up from where he was playing Pinball at the speed of light on the store's dinosaur Computer. He exited out of the game without a second thought, suddenly bored with it, and turned with a smug smile towards Castiel.

"Nuh-uh. Seven of those cappuccinos are from other days, bucko. And- and- I haven't had _one _Red Bull today." Gabriel defended with a defensive jab of his finger. Castiel considered this for a moment, appearing from the outside as if he was a buffering machine, before his eyebrows jolted a considerable amount up his forehead.

"You consumed only eight coffees, and it is currently noon." Castiel sounded impressed. "This is progress."

Gabriel beamed, and fist bumped childishly into the air. This was to be expected; he was seventeen. Castiel rolled his eyes dramatically, despite being only six months older than the shorter man.

"If it's twelve you have to bust your ass; gotta catch Jimmy before his shift is over!" Gabriel reminded, his voice a couple octaves higher and to some unknown tune. Castiel sighed at his brother's nonchalant expression (one they both had perfected where Jimmy was concerned), and then proceeded to jump down from his perch, hug his brother fleetingly, and jolt out the door and back to his job.

James Navis Erus in Chapter One Part II- Don't Speak

Jimmy kept his eyes down, which was pointless because Castiel would know immediately that he was not as interested in the cookie-crumbles as he hoped to appear.

But, Jimmy had yet to gain the courage to face Castiel, or Gabriel ever since…well, since the summer had started.

When he and Amelia had decided they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

And had planned on going to the same college in Illinois.

Which meant Jimmy was breaking a promise he, Castiel, and Gabriel had made to each other when they started school. One Castiel and Gabriel had already fulfilled.

They'd gotten accepted to their dream college in California, and Jimmy had been accepted to the one in Illinois instead, which meant they'd be apart for the first time.

They had ceased talking to him; which was driving Jimmy crazy, because Castiel was Jimmy's twin, and Gabriel might as well have made them triplets, and quite frankly- it felt like he'd lost a couple of limbs.

Jimmy heard Castiel shuffle around for his apron, and pursed his lips to keep the word vomit from breaking free. Castiel shoved past him, and took his place in front of the cash register.

"Gabriel doing any better today?" Jimmy managed to get out. Castiel gave him a detached nod, and Jimmy felt all the breath in his lungs go out in one whoosh with relief. At lease Gabriel was maintaining his health.

"Uh-, my shift's over in five minutes. You wanna grab Gabriel and go to the movies; the arcade maybe?" Jimmy knew he sounded desperate, but it was one of the few days he had off from Amelia. Don't get him wrong, he loved Amelia, but they needed space sometimes, and despite Castiel and Gabriel's hostility toward her, Amelia knew how important brothers were to each other.

Castiel looked at him as if he had two heads, and with a humorless chuckle turned back to counting the money. Jimmy grit his teeth, felt tears build behind his eyes, and went to the back to discard his apron.

When Jimmy had clocked out, he jumped onto his bicycle, and pedaled as hard as he could to the nearest theater.

The movie he had spent forever on to find for he, Castiel, and Gabriel was going to be watched one way or another, even if he had to go to the Cinema alone.

"Dude, you're sweating. It's not even a good horror, calm down." The guy behind the glass was a bit unorthodox looking for someone who worked at a theater. He wore plaid and a leather jacket over his uniform. He had patches of grease smeared across his face, and he looked more ready to beat everyone around him with a mallet than sell anything to them.

Jimmy chuckled nervously. "Ha, no. I'm just in some deep shit with my brothers." He admitted with a shake of his head. The guy grunted understandingly, before shoving the tickets through the slot.

"He'll get over it. As much as _I_ hate to, just talk to 'em. But, hell, I've got a big girl for a brother so how would I know?" the man advised. Jimmy forced a laugh, and with another polite nod, he stalked into the theater.

The theatre was dark, and it seemed like he was the only one there. The screen had yet to even start advertising, so he wasn't sure whether he'd have the whole room to himself or not.

Jimmy thought about calling Amelia, but after much debating he decided against it. She had seemed particularly tired when they parted, but still happy. She probably just needed a few days to calm down and regain her energy. She said girls did that during each month.

Jimmy had made a disgusted face when she explained this to him, and she'd laughed.

Jimmy looked at the empty seats surrounding him, and he felt then that he wished Castiel, Gabriel_, and _Amelia both were there with him.

He just wanted them to get along. They were the three most important people in the world to him.

He knew he should've been mad at Castiel, and Gabriel. They were being immature about it all, truly, but Jimmy couldn't bring himself to be angry.

He had, after all, erased everything they had worked for. Years of work wasted for a girl.

Jimmy shook his head then. He'd never regret his decision to go with Amelia; the woman was his world.

They, Jimmy thought with determination, would get over it.

And if they didn't…well, Jimmy could already feel some kind of void caving deep in his chest. It sucked at his conscious, fed off his doubt, hungered for fullness.

But, this was a good thing, because if Jimmy was feeling this, Castiel and Gabriel were too.

They couldn't ignore each other forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel Lorckan Erus in Chapter Two Part I- Don't Rain on My Parade

Gabriel tapped his fingers loudly against the glass counter. He skimmed through the newest issue of Wonder Woman with a smirk, the pages flipping by in a blur.

The teenager smacked gum at light speed, and his foot tapped to a beat in his head.

"Hey, can I check out?" Gabriel shoved the book away, and looked to see his current customer. However, he was met with the view of someone's stomach.

Gabriel ceased his smacking, as his jaw had gone slack. He raised his eyes slowly to see the face of the tallest person he'd ever met.

Gabriel was affronted with the fact that this giant had to be his age; his face boyish, and his hair floppy and rich with color. He smiled kindly, and his eyes, despite being otherwise a common earthy hue, twinkled bright with life.

"Guh-," blurted out of Gabriel mouth without consent. Gabriel snapped back to the here-n-now, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, Gigantor- let me see your shit." Gabriel held out an expectant hand.

The giant giggled- _giggled_ -, and handed a few Batman comics to Gabriel. Gabriel watched with wide eyes a hand that could easily wrap around his own fist.

"I'm tall, but I'd have to say you're smaller than I am big." The boy pointed out shyly, and Gabriel cocked his head back sassily.

"Well, then I guess we're in the same category then, huh, King Kong? The unnatural size committee- we meet on Sundays." Gabriel retorted, and for some reason, the boy before him burst into hearty guffaws. They were booming, and charming, and Gabriel felt himself swoon.

"Man, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard." The boy praised, bending over and fitting his elbows on the counter so they could speak face to face- or rather, face to triceps.

"You're life must be hella flat, bro." Gabriel replied modestly, it was useless, however, with Gabriel's trademark smirk in place. The boy ticked an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised. My life has been full of surprises for what seems forever. Name's Sam, by the way." the boy began, and Gabriel found himself leaning towards the large man.

"Gabriel, but only my stupid big brothers call me that. It's Gabe." Gabriel informed as sternly as he could manage, which wasn't a lot because Sam ducked his head with a smile.

"I like Gabriel better." Sam nodded. Gabriel cursed, and it caused Sam to emit a soft laugh. Gabriel slid the comic books back towards Sam, and Sam took them with a kind grin.

"Have a nice day, you ass." Gabriel teased, and Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel could feel his heart skip a beat, and had all these gay feelings been scaring him before, it was nothing compared to now.

"You too, Gabriel." Sam said earnestly, before turning away with one last smile.

Gabriel stood there and watched him take about three steps, before he was sliding over the counter and running after Sam.

"Wait!" Gabriel called, and Sam turned around. He looked down at Gabriel, and the shorter boy found himself blubbering the first thing he could think of. "Wanna go see that dumb Paranormal Activity? I'm off in ten minutes anyway, and those Batmans aren't all that great. I've read them, trust me."

Sam was surprised for a moment, before he shrugged.

"These are for my brother, and he works at the theatre. I was heading there anyway." Sam told him gladly, and Gabriel let out a happy sigh of relief.

"Sweet." Gabriel remarked, and he ran out the door. He knew without looking that the giant was following him.

Samuel Winchester in Chapter Two Part II- It's Not Unusual

Sam thought Romeo and Juliet was stupid, so he had been set firmly in his beliefs that things like love at first sight was very much nonexistent.

He wasn't so sure anymore.

The boy that danced ahead of him looked as if he'd swallowed the sun, and it was trying to break through his features. His eyes were an out-of-this-world gold, and his hair just a shade darker. He buzzed with energy, and his smile _shined_.

"Hey, Big Bird, we're almost there! Snap out of it!" Gabriel pulled Sam back to reality with his smug tone, saving him from his internal monologue. Sam smiled, and stepped just a bit faster to catch up with the smaller boy.

When they had reached the ticket booths, Gabriel hung back so Sam could lead them to the correct one- where his brother worked.

It ended up being the last one on the left, and Sam was embarrassed to see his brother asleep. With his face smashed up against the glass.

"Classy." Gabriel snorted, and Sam provided the teenager with one of his trademark bitch faces. Gabriel threw his hands up in joking surrender, and Sam turned to his brother with a soft laugh.

He knocked purposely against the glass, and his brother jerked awake sharply. He looked about with murder in his eyes, before he saw that it was him.

"Sammy!" he grinned.

"Dean." Sam greeted, and Dean rolled his eyes. Dean had enough since to know Sam wasn't being rude, just trying to impress whoever he was with. "I got you some comic books. Batman."

Sam watched with a red face as Dean acted very much like a five year old girl, pressing his face against the glass excitedly. Sam looked to Gabriel, who was smiling warmly.

That, he had not expected. It helped him relax, though.

"Dean, we're gonna see Paranormal Activity." Sam informed with a roll of his eyes. Dean leant back in his seat with an audible huff. He typed things into the computer, and then handed two tickets to them from under the glass.

"Don't purge on that buttery shit, Sammy; that crap makes you break out. And make sure that scrawny guy in there s'all good. He was looking like he was gonna puke." Dean dismissed. Sam nodded, and waved goodbye.

Sam turned to see Gabriel tracking an ant on the sidewalk, and stopped in his tracks because…he didn't know.

Gabriel was something entirely new.

"Hey, we can head in there now." Sam announced, and Gabriel sprung back up with an excited grin.

"Finally; if it'd been any longer I would've regenerated." Gabriel snarked, and Sam, for what felt like the millionth time that day, jerked back in surprise.

Gabriel, however, was already swaggering inside. Sam hustled after him, a smile making itself at home on his face.

"Did you just quote Doctor Who?" Sam asked, and Gabriel side-eyed him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sammy-boy." He replied shadily. He stopped Sam when he began walking towards the concession stand. "Don't bother with snacks. I've got plenty stashed in my coat."

The two teenagers checked in with another employee, and then set off to find the correct theatre room.

When they found it, Sam led them to the top row. Only to hear a quiet curse burst from Gabriel's mouth before the shorter boy hid behind him.

"It's my brother. Keep walking, act natural, and make sure he doesn't see me."

Sam understood what it was like to want to avoid your brother, so he helped Gabriel without question. He made sure they were in the darker part of the top row, so if anyone were to look up, they'd only see their silhouettes.

Sam glanced down at his seat, trying to maneuver a way into sitting in it comfortably without having to put his feet on the one in front of him.

By the time he had sat down, failed at his hope of sitting like a normal person, Gabriel was stifling laughter.

"That's my brother Jimmy, FYI." Gabriel explained with a scowl. "We aren't talking; chose a girl over me, and his twin. It's gonna be a long time until we forgive him."

Sam was taken aback by Gabriel's sudden anger. He frowned in empathy, but didn't reply. The movie was starting.

However, he did watch Gabriel's face. It was illuminated by flashing blue and flickering white and Sam was brought to a sudden realization.

Gabriel was just as much the Moon, as he was the Sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Winchester in Chapter Three- Stronger

After the movie, Dean was sure he'd have to take Sam home. The boy had been rambling on all through dinner the night before about his summer reading, but he'd chosen to go off with that other boy instead.

Dean didn't care much, as long as Sam was happy.

But, he still went home. He didn't have any friends or his now _ex_-girlfriend to procrastinate with, but he did have his TV. He supposed that was enough to distract him from the sudden onslaught of memories chucked at him at the thought of his past significant other.

The first thing he did after he'd checked on his father Bobby (who was asleep in his chair in the living room) was shuck himself of his jacket, and the required shirt he wore for work. Then he shook himself out of his jeans, and tripped onto his bed in a tired heap.

He rolled over, and stared up at the ceiling blankly, as he was prone to do. It was often in this position that he thought about his life, and when he'd start living it. But it had only been two months since he'd finished senior year and this comforted Dean enough for him to fall asleep.

Dean knew that if he'd try to fake his way into a bar like the rest of his graduated class, he'd fail miserably. While his height was intimidating, and the width of his shoulders hinted at his strength, his face betrayed him.

He was kind of feminine looking, which only added to the illusion of being younger than he actually was. Sure, his chin got squarer by the day, and yes, his hair was getting darker- but the boyish charm was taking its sweet time fading away.

That's why most nights you'd find him sitting on his front porch with a beer he'd conned from Bobby, rather than out partying with most kids his age. But, then again, Dean had never been a social person. He preferred to be left alone to his family, and the peace of the country.

Tonight, he waited for his brother.

Dean had always known Sam was uncomfortable around his peers, though he was sure he'd never know why. Sam would have to remind him that he didn't know either. Would say he just felt…out of place; like he didn't belong.

That's why Dean was slightly worried, since it was thirty minutes past twelve and Sam had yet to return home.

The older Winchester was both happy, and concerned that Sam had found a friend worthy enough of this amount of his time.

He didn't have long to dwell too deep into his worry, as he heard the crunch of gravel that signaled what had to be his other father returning home. After all, a Corvette like that had a distinct growl.

Dean cursed; making sure his beer wasn't visible, when a man dressed in a sharp, black suit stepped up onto the porch.

The man eyed Dean with tired, but fond eyes, and walked over only to casually pluck the beer from his son's hands.

"Hello, you heathen." Crowley addressed pleasantly, and Dean huffed forlornly in the direction of his beer.

"C'mon, Pop, it was just one." Dean protested, but Crowley stopped him with a ticking finger.

"Ah-ah-ah, not today, darling. It's only Wednesday." Crowley chuckled, and Dean, long since used to his father's tremendously dark, but otherwise harmless humor, rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Whatever, you and Dad inhale that foreign whiskey shit all hours of the day!" Dean argued. Crowley raised an eyebrow, and smiled.

"Get up." He asked simply, and Dean shuffled upright. However, he was nearly knocked back down again by the ferocious hug Crowley bestowed upon him. Dean was taken aback, but returned the hug. He reveled in the smell of leather and smoke that accompanied his father, and he realized then just how much he missed the man when he was away on business.

"That had to be at least a level ten." Dean teased.

Crowley had always been a touchy-feely parent, had been since the day he and Bobby had adopted him and Sam. He had carried them around in his arms whenever the opportunity had arose, and had pulled them into his lap when he sat down to read the newspaper.

They got too big for that, however, but that hadn't seemed to stop the man. Sam and Dean had even begun to rate his hugs, much to Bobby's amusement and Crowley's annoyance.

"Why not? After all, they signed off on 'Bobby Singer's Auto Shop' chain." Crowley announced with a smirk, and with that, he patted Dean on the back and sauntered into the house. "Honey, I'm home!" Dean heard faintly, and he was pretty sure going into the house anytime soon was out of the question.

Dean, in awe, fell back into the rocking chair. He smiled, his eyes drawn to the stars above, and felt in that moment what heaven really was.

Family, accomplishment, and a warm beer left on the wooden planks of the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had never seen someone eat so much candy, washed down by a cigarette or two, and not gotten sick. The two of them were halfway through their third movie, and Gabriel had yet to cease his plundering. It was like he kidnapped Willy Wonka, and kept him under the bed for his disposal.

Sam could say he was slightly terrified.

"Really though? What the fuck, Ariel? I swear, Disney logic, bro." Gabriel broke the mutual silence with this outburst, and Sam held back his laughter. He'd agreed to the Disney movies mainly because they seemed to be the only ones Gabriel owned, as well as not to put off his new friend.

"It seems to me that she was simply blinded by a love only a man or woman of her age can truly feel." Someone noted from the doorway, and Sam was surprised to see the brother from the theater, Jimmy, leaning against the threshold.

"Castiel, Tumblr is messing with your brain." Gabriel retorted, and Sam was suddenly provided with the obvious differences he would've otherwise noticed. This man had what seemed to be a permanent frown, nearly blond, unruly hair, and darker eyes.

Sam was reminded of the Doctor- though he was sure not one regeneration resembled the man. Maybe it was the raggedy clothes under an even messier trench coat. The deep knowledge hidden in his gaze, or the secrets that radiated off of him, and swirled around the room like some celestial aura. Sam wasn't sure, and he was just a bit wary of the man.

But Sam liked him.

"If I remember correctly, Gabriel, you were the one who introduced me to Tumblr in the first place, and if anyone's mind has been corrupted, it's yours. Now get out of my room." Castiel retorted smugly, before walking in and sitting on his bed.

"It's my room, too, asshat." Gabriel gargled around a mouthful of Sixlets. Castiel had turned away, his attention now on a book in his lap. 

Sam turned to Gabriel in awe, and Gabriel watched his face incredulously.

"Dude, he and Jimmy look exactly alike." Sam whispered. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and pouted only just slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. But, Cas still remembers stuff from before they were adopted, so he's kinda weird. See, Cas has this thing where he can remember everything, like from the moment he was born. There are only about twenty six people in the world that can do that, but we haven't told anybody, so he's not recorded as number twenty seven." Gabriel explained in a hushed voice. "That's why he and Jimmy are complete opposites. They may look alike, but they're light and day. So, be warned if you ever happen to see them when they're together."

Sam pursed his lips, and looked sad all of a sudden. His eyes clouded a little with some memory.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Sam was brought back. Gabriel bit his lip, as he had not realized they were so close. He could see that Sam's eyes were not as common as he'd assumed earlier that day. They were a dark, glimmering green. They swam with intelligence, and some unknown sadness.

The two boys were startled out of their reverie when loud ringing broke the silence in half.

Sam smiled shyly, and shuffled over to pull a phone from his back pocket. He opened it, and answered with a cheerful "Hello?"

Gabriel watched Sam's face with fascination. It seemed to be able to make various expressions in a matter of seconds, and Gabriel would be lying if it wasn't the most endearing shit he'd ever come across.

The boy said his goodbyes, and with reluctance turned to Gabriel. "I gotta head home. You think your mom could drive me?" Sam asked sheepishly.

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, I would, but I don't have one. I could ask one of my Dads if you want, but which one depends on what car you'd rather be seen in. Either way, you're not going to like it." Gabriel paused for a second. "Of course, I could get one of my siblings to take you, but interrupting whatever the fuck they're doing could possibly mean death, but hey. Your call."

Sam looked a bit scared, and Gabriel was quite proud of this fact. He felt the need to move that along to deep seated terror, just so Sam would get the gist of horrors that were Gabriel's terrifying package deal.

"You have two dads?" was what Sam got out of all that, and Gabriel wasn't surprised. He just hoped Sam wasn't a douche-bag about it.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" Gabriel asked with a threatening tone, and for some reason, it caused Sam to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, no; I have two dads, too. I was just surprised there are two gay couples in a back county town like this." Sam informed. Gabriel smiled wide. No way was this his life.

"Sweet." Gabriel breathed. Sam gave him a small smile, before getting up and offering a hand to Gabriel. He took it, practically having to get up himself to reach his hand, but he let Sam help him most of the way, anyway

Sam went to remove his hand, but Gabriel threaded their fingers together with a smirk. "If we act like we're together, every single member of my family will immediately love you, and will offer to take you home in a fucking space ship."

A laugh burst unexpectedly from Sam's lips, before he nodded.

"You know, I can easily take you home."

Sam and Gabriel's hands flew apart as they looked to Castiel. He was standing, watching them with faint amusement. They both began to nod, rubbing their palms against their jeans. Or in Gabriel's case, his bright pink sweatpants.

"That'd be really great, Castiel, thank you." Sam still managed to be polite, and kind, even through his embarrassment. Gabriel, at this point, was planning their wedding.

"It's not a problem." Castiel responded, before turning and walking out with a swish of his trench coat. Sam hurried after, Gabriel at his heels, and they were soon outside.

Sam did indeed see the hearse he hadn't noticed earlier amongst the herd of cars, and he didn't let himself dwell on why anyone would ride in that willingly. He was glad when Castiel led them to a nondescript fourteen-passenger van; which, thank God, wasn't white.

It was blue, and Sam guessed that sort of fit.


End file.
